A night by the campfire
by Able02
Summary: while settling down for the night events unravel that bring takuya and tommy closer than ever before.


_**Fire and ice**_

Tommy sat in the tree like he was instructed. He gripped his D-Terminal tightly ready to digivolve if the need arose. He waited patiently knowing Takuya wouldn't leave him there. It was a few minutes before Takuya came back. Tommy jumped down to Takuya "Any luck?" he asked.

"No enemy digimon within a 50 meter radius but there are also no dig human hybrids around either." he said. "But don't worry we'll find the others soon."

Tommy nodded. "Well we should sleep, we can get started on the way to the forest terminal in the morning." he said.

Takuya started a fire campfire and laid down next to it. Tommy laid down on the other side watching the stars. It wasn't long before Takuya nodded off. He woke up less than an hour later to Tommy making little noises. Takuya frowned trying to figure out what was wrong. Tommy let out a little groan that cause Takuya to sit up quickly.

When he looked over he saw something he never expected in a million years! Tommy had his pants on the ground below him, he was leaning over on his knees so his ass was hiked up in the air. One of his hands was behind him two fingers thrusting in and out while his other hand worked his erection.

Takuya shifted as his own cock started to harden. ' I shouldn't watch!' he told himself laying back down.

"Ta-ku-ya!" Tommy groaned.

Takuya's eyes shot wide open. 'No way!' he thought.

Takuya jumped to his feet quickly pretending he had been awoken by Tommy's cry. Tommy froze his mind going through a million different scenarios none of them being more favorable than the one before it. Tommy slowly withdrew his fingers. He took a deep breath. "Uhh. Guess you want to know what I'm doing?"

"I'm sixteen I think I can piece him together." Takuya said. "I'm kind of interested in why though."

Tommy took another deep breath. "Remember my not so friendly friends?" he asked. " Well they did more than just call me names and throw rocks at me. They would drag me to the equipment shed behind the school at least three times a week and make me have sex with them. I hated it at first but after the second month I started to… enjoy it." Tommy looked at Takuya for the inevitable hate and disgust that never came.

"wow kiddo. I'm sorry. You should only have sex with the people you know not bastards who force you into it."

"you don't hate me?" Tommy asked hope gleaming in his eyes.

"of course not why would I hate you?"

"I know you heard me." he said his cheeks stained pink, "when I moaned your name."

"oh that." Takuya said with a little chuckle. "No I don't hate you for it."

Tommy jumped into Takuya's lap forgetting he was half naked. He linked his arms around the taller boy's neck. "thank you Takuya! I was so worried you'd hate me." Tommy blushed when he felt the third appendage press up against his ass.

Takuya smiled and willed the boy off his lap. But Tommy had other plans. He leaned back a little to look Takuya in the eye. "kiddo I-" Takuya was cut off by Tommy kissing him slipping his tongue into Takuya's partially opened mouth.

Takuya closed his eyes and placed his hands on Tommy's hips. Feeling his friend respond Tommy began to grind his hips against Takuya's. he let out a small moan as Takuya's clothed erection rubbed against his ass. "Please Takuya, I _need_ it." Tommy said.

Takuya was loosing his control. The way Tommy had said '_need'_ almost made Takuya throw him down and ravage him. Tommy reached between them and undid Takuya's pants. Sliding down the older boy's hips and pulled out his erection. His eyes widened and his confidence drained away. "you want to stop?" Takuya asked hoping Tommy would say 'no' but still willing to stop if he said 'yes'.

Tommy shook his head. "its just so big." he said giving the column of flesh a small squeeze.

Takuya's eyes snapped shut and he inhaled sharply through his teeth. Tommy leaned forward and licked the slit at the top tasting the pre-cum leaking out. It tasted much better than Katsuharu or teppei and the taste didn't give him the urge to vomit.

He kissed the head sending sparks over it. Takuya moaned and gripped his small partner's hair trying desperately not to pull it. Tommy took the entire length into his mouth. Takuya gasped surprised that the small boy could take his entire length all at once.

Tommy hollowed out his cheeks and began to move his head back and forth. Takuya took deep breaths to calm himself. Tommy was too skilled for comfort. It wasn't that Takuya was completely complaining but he wondered how long Tommy had to practice. Then another thought hit him. Had Tommy ever gotten to feel this himself.

Takuya gently pulled his partner off. "was it no good?" Tommy asked looking like a kid talking to a belt wielding parent.

Takuya shook his head. "Lay on your back." he said gently.

Tommy did so looking as Takuya made himself comfortable between his knees. Takuya wasted no time teasing the younger boy he dove down and took his prize in his mouth. Takuya smiled around the pulsing flesh when Tommy moaned and surged his hips forward.

Takuya braced the other boy's hips with his hands and began to blow him. Takuya worked the shaft as best he could with his tongue. Although the technique was not as refined as his own Tommy was still enjoying himself. It wasn't long before Tommy screamed his release. The younger Digidestined laid there panting for a bit letting himself enjoy the sensations as long as they lasted.

Takuya sat up having swallowed every drop. Having come down Tommy opened his eyes looking at his smiling partner. "That was amazing." he said "usually I can't come without something inside of me. But that was just…" Tommy blushed his mind finally catching up with his mouth.

Takuya kissed the younger Digidestined allowing him to taste his own essence on Takuya's tongue. Tommy was ignoring the little voice in the back of his mind that was telling him that Takuya was just using him like the others but it did make sense. How _could_ love someone so dirty? That actually _enjoyed_ being used. No. he didn't enjoy it that was just what they had told him to humiliate him further.

Takuya pulled back and looked at his ice spirit who has stopped kissing him. Tommy seemed to be deep in thought. Takuya panicked, he had heard of rape victims going into trance-like flash backs when sexually stimulated. "Tommy?" he asked softly "can you hear me?"

Tommy blinked and smiled embarrassedly. "sorry I kind of zoned out." he said. "I was kind of wondering if you wanted to… I mean you haven't. You want to have sex?" he said getting frustrated with beating around the bush.

It wasn't a total lie. He had been thinking of having sex with Takuya for a while now. But he just couldn't voice his fears lest he find them to be justified. Takuya gave him a look. "are you sure? We don't have to go any farther than you want to." Takuya said.

Tommy responded by straddling Takuya's hips lowering himself on the elder Digidestined's erection. Tommy let out a small hiss of pain. He was being stretched farther than he had when he took Katsuharu and Teppei at the same time. The head was finally in and he Tommy sat still letting himself become accustomed to the intrusion. Takuya was panting hard until Tommy spasamed around him.

Tommy lowered himself until he was fully sitting in Takuya's lap. Takuya looked at Tommy he could see the outline of the head of his cock on Tommy's stomach. He reached out and rubbed the small rump in the younger Digidestined's abdomen. "so big." Tommy muttered.

"we can stop any time you want." Takuya said.

Tommy shook his head, "you told me to do it with someone I love right?" the younger boy searched his elder for signs that he didn't feel the same. He found none but the voice was still nagging him.

Tommy began to move sliding up and down the impaling flesh. He was unaware of the fact that his body was convulsing around the elder boy's length. He had Takuya teetering on the edge.

Takuya shifted him so that Tommy was on his back. _he want to watch you be the whore he knows you are. _the voice was telling him. _you don't deserve to look him in the face. You should be on all fours like the little bitch you are._ Tommy brushed the voice aside and focused on hat was going on right now.

Takuya was moving slowly hitting all different angles until… Tommy's vision when wide and he thought he would cum right then. He let out a pleasured scream and tried to pull Takuya deeper into him, Takuya smiled. "you are so beautiful when you're enjoying yourself." he said.

Tommy blushed. 'Takuya _is_ different.' he told the voice. Not even his parents had ever called him beautiful.

Takuya started to speed up making sure to hit that spot inside of Tommy every time. Tommy was clinging to Takuya tightly mumbling broken Japanese. Takuya was catching "more" and "deeper" and was more than happy to oblige.

Tommy came covering their stomachs with the slick white fluid. There was so much Takuya couldn't believe he had already came twice that night. Tommy's insides were massaging Takuya's cock again. Tommy laid on the ground limply, perfectly imitating the dead. Takuya thrusted into him once more before cumming inside the thoroughly abused passage. Takuya was panting on shaky arms trying not to collapse onto the smaller boy. Tommy having regained his strength pilled Takuya onto him, smearing the mess all over both their stomachs.

They laid there for a while before Takuya sat up covered in half-dried semen. " Come on, I saw a lake over there we should get cleaned up."

Tommy showed no signs of moving. He was too busy batting it out with that little voice. Takuya picked the ice spirit up and carried him to the lake. When he had wadded out enough to bring the water to Tommy's waist he began to wash off the sticky mess. Tommy blinked feeling the cool water on his skin. "you back love?" Takuya asked with a smirk.

The voice grew quiet and Tommy leaned forward to kiss _his fire spirit._

_~ END ~_


End file.
